1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to anti-theft devices for vehicles. More specifically, the invention is an anti-theft device to prevent unauthorized control and use of a mechanical excavator.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art of interest describes various locking devices, but none discloses the present invention. There is a need for a locking device that prevents the theft of a mechanical excavator even if a thief has an ignition key to start up the excavator""s engine.
Excavators are vulnerable to misuse and theft, particularly at night when excavators are often left unattended on construction sites. Thieves often have little difficulty in illicitly starting up an unattended mechanical excavator with or without an engine ignition key. Once a mechanical excavator""s engine is running the excavator may be driven onto a trailer or flat bed truck and stolen. Such thefts lead to higher insurance premiums which inevitably translate into higher construction costs.
Several efforts have been made to address these problems. U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,296 issued Mar. 31, 1987 to T. Kajikawa describes a handle locking mechanism for vehicles. The ""296 device is adapted to secure a steering shaft operably connected to a pair of bike like handles. Whatever the merits of the ""296 patent there is no teaching or suggestion of a device to prevent theft of a mechanical excavator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,754 issued Aug. 27, 1991 to R. Heath describes a device for securing the throttle control levers of an aircraft in their closed position. The ""754 device is useful in preventing vertical motion of the aircrafts key controls thus preventing the aircraft from leaving the ground. The ""754 patent does not teach or suggest a device to prevent theft of a mechanical excavator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,835 issued Sep. 20, 1994 to D. L. Dewey describes a device for locking a control lever, such as a clutch control lever, on a handlebar of a vehicle such as a motor cycle. Whatever the merits of the ""835 device it is not adapted to securing the forward and reverse control levers of a mechanical excavator which are very different from those of a vehicle with handlebars. Specifically, the ""835 patent does not teach or suggest a device that locks the forward and reverse control levers of a mechanical excavator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,868 issued Nov. 1, 1994 to F. L. Villani describes several devices including a device for preventing the movement of a floor-mounted gear shift lever of an automobile, and a gas pedal lock. Whatever the merits of the ""868 patent it does not teach or suggest an apparatus or method for securing the control levers of a mechanical excavator which are very different from those of an automobile. Specifically, the ""868 does not teach or suggest a device that locks the forward and reverse control levers of a mechanical excavator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,282 issued Nov. 3, 1998 to D. G. Surridge describes a control lever lock assembly for preventing accidental activation of a coupling apparatus for controlling the coupling and decoupling of a tool attached to work machines such as a wheel loader. The ""282 device is not designed to prevent the theft of the work vehicle.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,911,391, 5,953,941, and 6,116,065 each describe an apparatus for locking aircraft controls and the like; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,121 describes a pedal lock for vehicles. The ""391, ""941, ""065, and ""121 patents do not teach or suggest a device that locks the forward and reverse control levers of a mechanical excavator.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, an excavator lock solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is an excavator lock adapted to limit the motion of a pair of control levers such as the forward and reverse drive control levers of a mechanical excavator thereby preventing the theft of a mechanical excavator. The excavator lock comprises a main body and a locking plate. The main body has a first and second channels adapted to accommodate a first and second control levers of a mechanical excavator. The locking plate is adapted to cover the first and second channels. A locking mechanism attached to the main body actively engages with the locking plate to temporarily lock the main body to the lock plate thereby providing an excavator lock for limiting the motion of a first and second control levers of a mechanical excavator to inhibit theft of the mechanical excavator. Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a device to prevent the theft of a mechanical excavator.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an excavator lock which limits the relative motion of the forward and reverse drive control levers of a mechanical excavator to thereby prevent the theft of the vehicle.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.